


In Sickness And In Health

by SWoodnutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWoodnutt/pseuds/SWoodnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get married. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott opened the door to the room where Stiles was getting ready. Stiles turned around, his face a mask of panic.  
"I can't do it, Scott," Stiles said, his voice pained.  
"What? What do you mean you can't do it, Stiles!?" Scott panicked. How was he supposed to stop Stiles leaving.  
"I can't do the fucking tie," Stiles yelled in frustration. Scott breathed a sigh of relief and laughed at his friend. "It's not fucking funny Scott."  
"I'm sorry," Scott said as he repressed a smirk. He walked over to Stiles and did his tie up for him.  
"Thanks," Stiles smiled at his best man.  
"It's what I'm here for," Scott smiled. "Come on, you're gonna be late." Stiles put on the suit jacket and Scott pinned on the baby blue flower.  
"How do I look?" Stiles asked as he took one last look in the mirror.  
"Great," Scott beamed at him, Stiles mirrored Scott's expression.  
"You ready?" Scott asked.  
"To become a married man? Not one bit, but fuck it. It feels right," Stiles said as Scott put his arm around his shoulder and pushed him out of the door. 

Friends and family were all sitting down on the pews, waiting for Stiles to come. The organ started to play and everyone stood up. First down the aisle was Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall. The Sheriff kissed her on the head before walking to stand on the opposite side to her. Next was Aidan and Lydia, Aidan planted a big kiss on Lydia's cheek before standing next to the Sheriff. Last was Scott and Allison, walking down the aisle smiling at everyone, they kissed quickly but deeply as they separated. Finally, Stiles walked down the aisle by himself. He smiled awkwardly at everyone and laughed as s.ome of his friends 'aw'd' at him. He finally reached the end of the aisle and grinned at his dad.  
"Wow." Stiles looked at Derek. Derek smiled at him. Stiles smiled back at the man he was about to bind himself to for the rest of his life.  
The ceremony went fast, and almost everyone was in tears by the end of it. Except Derek, because Derek is a big, bad wolf who doesn't cry; Stiles on the other hand bawled his eyes out like a baby. The reception was being held in Beacon Hills High School's auditorium. Everyone ate from the buffet and drank from the make shift bar. Stiles and Derek barely took their eyes off each other.  
"Excuse me everybody!" Scott said into the microphone. "It's time for the first dance! Stiles, please don't fall." Scott winked and everyone laughed. Stiles gave Scott the finger as Derek tugged him onto the dance floor. Stiles looked Derek in the eyes and nearly melted.  
"I love you," Derek whispered as he took Stiles hand and put a hand on his waist. Stiles' eyes filled with tears as he held Derek.  
"I love you too," Stiles managed to say. They swayed and danced and twirled to 'Unchained Melody' by The Righteous Brothers. The song that reminded them of when they first started dating three years ago, and couldn't tell anyone because of the fears they both had. It reminded Stiles of when Derek left Beacon Hills most of all. Stiles started crying again as he remembered the long months of not hearing from Derek and the heart ache he had felt the whole time Derek was gone. Derek pulled him into his chest and stroked Stiles back comfortingly.  
"I won't ever leave you again Stiles," Derek whispered.  
"What the fuck are you? A mind reader!?" Stiles said as he pulled away, wiping his tears. Derek laughed.  
"Sort of, I can read you like a book, Stiles. You should know that by now," Derek teased as he wiped away the last tear. He looked Stiles in the eyes with a look filled with love and happiness and pulled him in for a kiss. The whole room erupted into applause and whistles as the song ended. Stiles jumped in shock, as did Derek.  
"I forgot everyone was here," Stiles whispered into Derek's ear. Derek laughed.  
"So did I," he laughed and took Stiles by the hand and led him back to their table.

_"Do you remember?" Stiles asked Derek when he finished telling the story of their wedding day. "I do." Derek didn't say anything. He didn't say much anymore._  
 _"I remember every last day we had together, Derek. And my feelings have never changed." Stiles looked into the sunset. "I even remember the day we met."_  
 _"Dad!" Laura shouted. Stiles looked up and saw his daughter walking towards him. "Come on, it's getting late."_  
 _"I'll meet you in the jeep," Stiles said._  
 _"Dad, it's a Mercedes. You don't have the jeep anymore, remember?" Laura said as she crouched next to Stiles._  
 _"Oh yeah," Stiles said as he looked at the floor. "I'll be there in a minute."_  
 _"If your not, I'll come get you. I'm parked outside the gate."_  
 _"Okay sweetie," Stiles said as Laura walked to the car again. "Isn't she beautiful?" The wind blew against Stiles face and he thought he caught the scent of Derek's favourite aftershave._  
 _"I have to go Derek," Stiles whispered. His throat thick with tears. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you so much Derek." Stiles said as he stood up. He bent down, holding his bad back, and kissed the picture that was on Derek's gravestone. "In sickness and in health." Stiles started to walk away, tears flowing freely down his wrinkled cheeks. He turned one last time to look at his eternal husband's grave. As he looked he caught a glimpse of Derek standing next to it. He was waving to Stiles. Stiles smiled and waved back. He stayed rooted to the spot until the apparition disappeared._  
"My Derek," he whispered as he reached the car. 


	2. Til Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK so a lot of people cried at the last one and honestly; I AM SO SORRY. and I feel really bad, so here's happy-sad kinda ending.

Stiles was lying in bed, it was all he could do nowadays. Laura looked after him and Scott's son, Ty, sometimes came round to see him. Stiles hated being bed ridden. All he wanted to do was visit Derek's grave for a few hours. He knew he didn't have long left and he didn't know what would happen on the other side. He hoped he would see Derek again, but he didn't know if there was a Heaven for werewolves. Stiles sighed and switched on the TV. Daytime TV pretty much filled Stiles' days now. He hated daytime TV but it was that or silence.  
"Hey Pops," Laura walked in slowly.  
"Hey," Stiles' voice was a feeble echo of what it once was. The only thing that hadn't changed with his old age were his eyes, the beautiful golden brown eyes Derek Hale had fallen in love with. His memories hadn't left him quite yet, but he could feel that they were going to, he could feel his old soul getting ready to leave, and the scariest thing was, he wasn't scared. Stiles was ready to be with Derek again.  
"Are you okay?" Laura asked. _'She knows,'_ Stiles thought. He nodded slightly. Laura took his wrinkled hand in hers.  
"Is it time?" Laura's voice was a whisper, tears were forming in her eyes. Stiles smiled at his daughter.  
"Don't be sad," Stiles said. "I'm going to be perfectly fine."  
"How do you know?" Laura was full on crying.  
"I just know," Stiles smiled. "I'll be with your Dad again. Finally."  
"Yeah," Laura smiled. "He'll look after you lie he always did."  
"Like he always has," Stiles whispered.  
"I will look after you forever, Stiles." Stiles' eyes widened as he heard Derek's voice near him. He looked and saw him standing at the end of the bed.  
"Laura," Stiles whispered, not taking his eyes off Derek. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Pops," Laura said through the tears.  
"Look after Ty. He loves you, you know?" Stiles smiled.  
"He does?" Laura asked. Stiles nodded and smiled at his daughter.  
"Stiles, it's time to go," Derek said holding out his hand for Stiles to take. Stiles felt it. He felt the peace fill every inch of his body. He felt his eyes close but he still saw everything. He saw Laura start to sob, and he heard the heart-wrenching sobs all too clearly.  
"Stiles?" Derek asked. Stiles looked at him. He wasn't the old Derek, he was the Derek Stiles first met. Stiles marveled at this beauty and his youth. Derek reached fro Stiles and Stiles reached for Derek. Stiles was surprised he could still feel.  
"What?" Derek asked, his face a mask of worry.  
"I can...feel?" Stiles said, unsure of how to react.  
"Yeah, being dead is like being alive. It's a whole different world for us to explore," Derek smiled and squeezed Stiles' hand. "Let's go, Laura will be fine. Ty's on his way round."  
"Will we see Scott? Being the last of us to die sucks so badly. You have no idea how lonely I was," Stiles laughed.  
"We'll see everyone - after we've had some quality time," Derek winked.  
"Wait, we can still do that!?" Stiles asked.  
"And we don't need any sleep," Derek smiled seductively.  
"Let's go!" Stiles said excitedly. Derek laughed and pulled the love of his (after) life close. Stiles tip toed like he used to and kissed Derek sweetly at first and then hungrily. It had been a long time since Derek and Stiles had kissed.  
"Easy tiger," Derek smiled into the kiss. "Come on." 

Derek took Stiles hand and walked towards the sun with him. Stiles looked back one more time and smiled sadly at Laura, who was now sobbing in Ty's arms. Stiles knew she would be okay. She was Derek's girl after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sorta happy now? They get reunited. Sterek forever.


	3. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are living in the Afterlife. Along with a few familiar faces, both welcomed and unwelcomed.

Stiles sighed and got up off the grass. Derek leaned on his elbows and looked at him curiously. Stiles smiled and pulled his top over his head again.  
"Where are you going?" Derek asked. Stiles rarely left Derek's side.  
"I want to see Laura. I need to know she's okay," Stiles sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Stiles, you've only been here for a day, you still have so many people to see, so many things to do. Laura and Ty will be fine. Come on, I want you to see someone."  
"Who?" Stiles helped Derek up.  
"It's a surprise," Derek grinned.  
"Derek, I still hate surprises."  
"I know you do, but I promise you, you will love this one more than you love me."  
"You know that's not possible."  
"You wanna bet?" Derek smiled and did his trousers up again. Stiles sighed and put his red hoodie on. It had been over fifty years since he had last worn it, and he'd been surprised to find that he was a;ready wearing it when he came into the Afterlife. Derek took his hand and smiled widely at him.  
"Should I be scared?" Stiles laughed.  
"Nope," Derek smiled. "Not one bit."  
"It's a good job that I trust you Derek Hale."  
"And it's a good job I love you Stiles Stilinski," Derek squeezed Stiles hand. They walked back over their hill and towards the town. It was weird, Stiles didnt expect heaven to look like this. He had expected floods of white and everyone with halos and wings, wearing white gowns and singing hymns with their angelic voices. Yet everyone was normal.  
"Stiles!" Stiles heard a familiar voice shout. He turned around and saw Scott running towards him, Allison, Isaac and Lydia following him.  
"Scott!? Lydia?! Allison!" He ran to them and hugged them all.  
"I finally have my best friend back!" Scott said as he embraced Stiles. "And Derek can finally be involved with us all again!"  
"Wait, what?" Stiles looked at Derek.  
"Yeah, you can get depressed here too Stiles, I never left your side. Only when it started to hurt."  
"Really?" Stiles took Derek's hand. Derek nodded and looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed.  
"Yeah," Derek looked at Stiles, then at Scott. "Look, we'll catch up with you later. I'm about to go and see something with Stiles."  
"Well, we'll come with you," Lydia said. "Especially if it's what I think it is." Derek sighed and nodded.  
"Fine." He turned around and started walking into town again, tugging Stiles with him. Scott put his arm around Stiles shoulders.  
"You'll love it," he said, looking at his best friend.  
"So I've been told," Stiles smiled.

They reached a house that looked similar to Stiles' Dad's old house. The house Stiles grew up in. Derek smiled and let go of Stiles hand and walked up to the door. He knocked twice and returned to Stiles' side. Stiles grabbed his hand and held tight. The door opened and Stiles' dad walked out. "Dad?" Stiles said, tears forming. "It's me son," Stiles' Dad walked down the path and took his son in his arms. "I've missed you so much." "I know, I know you have, I missed you too." "Stiles?" A woman's voice came from the house. "Mom!?" Stiles pulled away from his dad and ran to his mother. "My boy!" She said as she held him tight. Stiles was sobbing into his mother's arms, the same way he had the day she told him she was dying. This time the tears were those of joy and not sorrow. "Mom," Stiles sighed. "I missed you." "I missed you too Stiles, and I'm so happy you remembered my voice." "I told you I would never forget it." Stiles smiled. "Thank you Derek," Claudia said. "I promised I would take him to you," Derek smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you cried, I'm sorry. I cried writing this. Sorry again.


End file.
